Hoy ten miedo de mi
by Iyalli
Summary: Ulquiorra e Inoue, sentimientos y pensamientos que giran en torno a un amor imposible. Songfic


Hola a todos! n_n

Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico desde esta cuenta... hace mucho que no uso FF así que si mis memorias no me traicionan, tengo todo en orden. cualquier error avisenme porfis!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen al señor Tite Kubo

La canción utilizada es "Hoy ten miedo de mi" de Fernando Delgadillo

Les recomiendo escucharla! .com/watch?v=ex20sIR5Ytc

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>El tiempo en Las Noches siempre había parecido estático, horas, minutos y segundos idénticos, viviéndolos sin mas anhelo que ver cumplidas esas metas relacionadas con el poder y el control.<p>

El hueco mundo estaba lleno de seres vacios, inmutables y frios.

Y él había sido uno de ellos, hasta aquel día…

El día en el que un resplandeciente rayo de luz llego a Las Noches e ilumino y reconforto su oculto corazón.

_Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido_

_Procura tener a la mano un amigo que cuide tu frente y tu voz_

_Y que cuide de ti, y para ti tus vestidos_

_Y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano tu amigo_

En un principio llego a creer que era una mujer estúpida por darle tanto valor a algo tan trivial como los sentimientos…

Incluso estuvo a punto de sentir lastima por ella.

Pero había algo curioso en esa chica de radiante cabello naranja, algo que sutilmente lo cautivó sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Orihime Inoue siempre mantenía ese brillo en la mirada, soñando despierta, rogando por el bienestar de esos amigos que fueron a rescatarla.

Y él no pudo evitarlo…cedió ante eso que los humanos llaman sentimientos.

Ulquiorra Ciffer sabía que ese tipo de pensamientos eran un error, algo ante lo que no podía permitirse caer, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de ir solo a observarla.

_La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación_

_Es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre_

_Como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación_

El tiempo en Las Noches cambió.

No podía controlar la necesidad de mirarla en silencio, porque no necesitaba más…

Sabia que las palabras no podrían ser aliadas, aun existía una parte en su ser que se mantenía consciente de que aquello era un error.

Ella tampoco hablaba, pero a veces lo miraba…

Se dedicaba a mirar la enorme luna que coronaba el eternamente oscuro cielo, angustiada, afligida, sollozante…

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

_Porque sabes, y si no lo sabes, no importa,_

_Yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios_

_Esos labios rojos y afilados_

_Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta_

_Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti._

Había entablado breves conversaciones con ella, sus dulces palabras solo le dejaban en claro que estaba muy lejos de llegar a ser correspondido por ese cálido corazón.

Quería protegerla, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo, si él era el enemigo?

En momentos sentía que quería acabar con cada una de las personas a las que ella valoraba, para dejarla sola y que solo pudiera encontrar refugio en él…

Pero era imposible, tan imposible como que esa mujer pudiera entender todo lo que él intentaba transmitirle cuando solo la miraba en silencio.

_Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada_

_Porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche_

_Y te mire y recorra la piel con mi aliento_

_Y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir_

_Y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir_

_Y respires de mí..._

Frágiles líneas de luz se filtraban por la única ventana de la celda de Orihime Inoue, que miraba hacia el cielo, rogando por que todo terminara pronto y que nada malo les ocurriera a sus amigos.

Un par de pasos resonaron a su espalda, la joven se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esos tristes ojos que a menudo la visitaban.

-Mujer…¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien

Él quería que ella lo necesitara, pero su optimismo y sus esperanzas eran tan fuertes que parecía mantenerse solo de ellas.

Ulquiorra sabia que nunca podrá tenerla, jamás podría poseerla, sabía que no necesitaba de el para sobrevivir…

-Y todos ellos, igualmente están bien…confío en que vendrán pronto- concluyo con una gran seguridad en cada palabra.

-¿Tus amigos?

La chica asintió con un suspiro y una sonrisa pequeña dibujándose en sus labios.

_O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos_

_Y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso_

_Ten miedo de mayo_

_Y ten miedo de mí_

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que vendrán?

-Mi corazón lo siente, y lo desea…

Ulquiorra mantuvo la mirada fija en la chica, no se puede asegurar algo simplemente por que el corazón así lo desee…

¿Por qué no le pedía ayuda? ¿Por qué no mostraba debilidad para que el pudiera protegerla y así demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella?

Estaba consciente de que Inoue estaba destrozada por dentro, pero callaba y fingía mantenerse fuerte.

-Mujer…yo estoy aquí.

Inoue se sorprendió al escuchar las palabas del espada, hecho que se reflejo en su rostro y se evidencio aun mas cuando noto que el hombre se aproximaba a ella.

Confundida, no pudo reaccionar y se limito a mirarlo…

_Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte_

_Me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas_

_Y te bese los pies_

_Y te llame mi diosa_

_Y no pueda mirarte de frente_

_Y te diga llorando después…_

-…¿Qué…?

Los brazos del cuarto espada rodearon el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica y se aferraron a el como si de eso dependiera su existencia, con fuerza y ejerciendo una ligera presión para demostrarle que podía protegerla, pero a la vez, mostrando su debilidad, hundió su rostro sobre el hombro de Inoue, que se mantenía inmóvil.

El destino negaba lo que su corazón había empezado a sentir, tenía que permanecer en la oscuridad del hueco mundo, lejos de la luminosa mirada de esa mujer, lejos de su optimismo y de esa seguridad que hacían flaquear a la suya propia…

-¿Me tienes miedo ahora, mujer?

Sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se relajo y poco a poco correspondió al abrazo, la escucho sollozar y sintió su pecho sacudirse…

¿Podía decirle que había llegado a amarla?

-No…no te tengo miedo.

La atrajo hacía si con mas fuerza y ella también se recargo sobre su hombro, en señal de aceptación…

Aunque pudiese ser un sentimiento mutuo, era un error…

Se trataba de un amor que el destino no podía permitir.

_Por favor tenme miedo_

_Tiembla mucho de miedo mujer_

_Porque no puede ser..._

* * *

><p><em><em>Les gusto? ya saben, dejen su comentario .

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo!


End file.
